Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a driver assisting apparatus and a driver assisting method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a driver assisting apparatus and a driver assisting method which detect a lane boundary near a vehicle and perform one of parking assistance and lane departure warning in accordance with a speed of the vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, for safety of a driver and a pedestrian, a smart parking assist system (SPAS) and a lane departure warning system (LDWS) have been applied to vehicles. In the SPAS and the LDWS, a technique of detecting a lane is adopted. However, both systems use separate lane boundary detecting algorithms creating inefficiencies.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.